This invention relates to new and useful improvements to field cultivators.
Conventional cultivators utilize spring or hydraulically loaded mountings so that if one cultivator blade strikes an obstruction such as a rock or the like, during operation, it trips rearwardly to clear the obstruction whereupon the springs or hydraulic assemblies, return this particular cultivator blade to its original position.
Unfortunately such devices are difficult to control insofar as the pitch and depth of the cultivator sweeps are concerned. This is particularly so when ground of varying densities is being cultivated.